The Trials of Love
by LovesDepp
Summary: Kagomes dad gets a new job so they move to Tokyo.She starts her Senior year at a new school and create new relationships & 1 of them with Sesshomaru but she isn't your typical girl or scene kid really. Can she win his love or is this 1 match she'll lose.
1. Chapter 1

So I don't Own Inuyasha, Attack Attack

This is also my first fan fiction so let me know what you think. I will take any comments in to consideration so feel free to let me know.

Sorry I had to go back and correct my grammar problems in the story. Yes I am aware that I may still have grammar problems but will try to fix them as I find them. If anyone would care to be my beta write me and let me know. I am about to start finishing the stories I have started so have patients with me. I will start updating again soon.

Chapter 1 the move

Sunday August 15 9:34am

Wack! A pillow falls to the ground after being thrown at a nine year old boy.

"Hey!What the heck was that for sis," Says the little boy.

" Oh quit being a baby it was just a pillow besides, how many times have I told you to knock before coming into my room...huh?" says the teenage girl.

"I don't see why I need to knock, it's not like you could be changing or anything. All that's left in your room is a desk and a pillow." says the little boy.

"Dammit Sota that's not the point." states the girl.

Oh hey. Sorry I bet your wondering ' what the hell? Who is this person?' Well the name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 17 years old and music and tennis are my passion. I am currently in the process of moving to a new town. You see my father just got offered the job of conductor for Japan's National Orchestra and it is located in Tokyo. So seeing that we lived four hours from Tokyo we had to move. You have no idea how happy this makes me...I know you're probably thinking, 'What?... She wants to move? She must be out of her mind.' See this is actually quite a blessing for me. I'm actually quite good at tennis and Tokyo High has won the nationals in tennis for the last 4 years straight and they want me to play for them. They have been trying to get me to play for them for the last 3 years but because of my fathers' job we couldn't move. So now we are finally moving and I get to play for the "high school dream team" for tennis...Okay, I am just blabbering now so let's get back to the story...

Sota and me are coming out of the house as we hear our mom call us," Alright kids get in the car it's time to go". "Honey are you sure you're going to be okay following us? We could always have your car shipped to us." my mom asks.

"Yes mom, I will be fine driving it's just a four hour drive. There is no need to ship the car when I could just drive it, besides I will be behind you and dad the whole way."

"Okay... but if you get tired just call your brother that way you won't fall asleep."

"Aww mom...I was going to sleep the whole way there. I don't want to talk to her the whole way," Sota wines!

I roll my eyes at how stupid he could be sometimes. "Okay mama, I will." I say as I get into my black 2010 3.5 S Altima. God, I love this car! _Okay time for some music! Hum...what do I want to listen to...it's a long road trip so it's got to be something that can keep me awake...Ah ha! It's time for some Attack Attack._ I plug my iPod in and find 'The Peoples Elbow '._This song is one of Attack Attack's best songs god I love it. Alright Tokyo__,__ here I come. _

As I was driving, I started to wonder about how my first day of school was going to go. At least I am switching schools before school starts, so I don't have to be worried about the teacher putting me in front of the class and asking me to spill my life story. It wasn't that I am shy; really... it's just that I really don't care for the attention from the guys I tend to get. I guess you could say I was one of the prettiest girls at my old school… Now I'm not saying I'm God's gift to man, it's just that I seem to attract a fair amount attention from guys at my old school. _One guy in particular...but let's not go there Kagome _(shudders).

-4 hours later-

'_WOW__! Look at these houses! Is this the neighborhood we are going to be living in? Sweet! I don't think they really qualify as houses though more like mansions.' _I thought while gapping at the houses.

I thought we lived in a nice house before but it looks like a hut compared to these. I wonder, '_Moms' books must have done really well, I still haven't read her last one yet__,__ or either dad__'__s making a lot more money than last time. Hum maybe it's both...Oh well'. 'OH he was hot wonder how old he is', _I think this has to be the biggest house yet. Out front there was this silver haired God that was getting out of a limo, with a suit that had to be made for him because it fit perfect. With long, silver hair that any female would kill for, that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was probably too old for me anyway and most likely married.

Just as I finish that line of thinking, I pull up to my new home. I must say it was breath taking, three stories high, it also had some nice grounds. '_I'm so glad we hire people to do our yards__,__ I would hate to have to cut this much grass.' I thought. _I proceeded to park my car and get out.

"Kagome you better hurry and choose your room because Sota has already gone to find his." my mom smiles while telling me this.

After hearing this I run to find the room I want. I heard Sota running around on the bottom floor so, I go to the second floor and go to the left down the short hallway to the last door and opened it. '_OH MY GOD!I think I am in love with a room!' _my thoughts and mouth (note to self close mouth..hehehe) were in agreement that I had found my room.

My room was huge with dark blue walls, with black carpet and two large bay windows. As I was looking around I noticed I had two doors so I opened the first to find a huge bathroom with a door to a walk-in closet. I'm loving this room the more I look in it. I proceeded to open the last one to find...

a recording studio.

"This is so MY ROOM!" I yelled so loud China most likely heard me.

"So, I take it you found the surprise," my dad said as he came up behind me.

"Dad, can I please have this room? Please daddy I really want it!" I begged.

"Yes...You can have it...it's actually more or less a present for you after all the hard work you put into tennis. I know you wanted one so you could produce all the music you come up with in that little head of yours." he said.

Yep I am my father's daughter. I can compose, play and sing music_. _This has officially made my move perfect now all I need is for school to go smoothly. But before that I must unpack.

_-__You will meet more characters next chapter-_

_P.S. anyone care to take a guess at who the first silver haired character is?_


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the reveiws now on with the story

**Chapter 2 Shopping here I come**

**Later on that night 6pm**

"Hey mom I need to go shopping to get my school supplies...So do you mind if I go to the mall?" I asked.

"You can go but take your brother with you; I also want you to pick up yours and Sota's uniforms from Jakotsu house of Style. Don't worry I knew you were going to want to go to the mall so I went ahead and wrote the address down for you. Now all you have to do is put it into your GPS. I want Sota home by no later than 10pm because both of you have school tomorrow." she hands me a small piece of paper after she finishes.

"Okay mom will do... HEY SOTA! Get in the car. We are going to the mall."

-At Jakotsu House of Style-

We get out of the car and head inside but just as I open the door *BAM!* It feels like I just ran into a brick wall.

"Stupid Bitch watch where you're going!", says a teenage boy. As the boy is stomps away from the store I hear him mumble, "Stupid Fags...I am going to kill him one day. I'm fuckin' straight... When the fuck is he going to learn that...Dammit I blame dad for this. He knows I hate coming here..." I couldn't hear much after that.

_'So note to self if I ever see that jerk again I am going to get him back. I think he might have mental problems though with the way he was ranting. He was hot though. What__'__s with all the silver haired people? Maybe there kin? He looked well built...I must say I did like his style of clothes.' _He had on Skinny jeans with a red A Day To Remember t-shirt and red converses. His hair was cut just like the singer from Eighteen Visions. Just by lookin at him I could tell he was a scene kid.

'_If most of the kids at my new school are like that I might actually have friends I can converse with about music.' _There were not many people at my old school that liked hardcore music. I guess you could say Hardcore was my heart and Jazz n Classical were my soul. I lived for music. I am not your typical scene kid that's for sure but, hey, it works for me.

So we walk up to the counter to see a pretty woman at the counter bagging someone's clothes. When it is finally our turn I ask her if she has our uniforms. "Yes honey I will be right back. Let me go get them." When she comes back she hands them to us and tells us to try them on first. They end up fitting perfect. '_It__'__s really cute. Never thought a school uniform could be', _the plaid skirts come it five different colors; blue, black, red, green and purple. They reach a little shorter than mid-thigh. The shirts button up with the school crest on the left breast and a black tie to finish it off. 'Minus_ the school crest and you have something would normally wear'. _Sota and I head back to the counter after trying them on.

"So, how did they fit?" the girl asked.

"They fit great...it's the first school uniform I look forward to wearing."

"Oh honey of course you did I designed them... The names Jakotsu." she said while I shook her hand.' _That__'__s a guy__'__s name isn't it?' _I thought_._

"So what's the total?"

"$1,815.25"

I hand her my bank card to pay. After we pay we leave after hearing, "Thank you and please come again".

"Sota, dammit, keep your hands off my radio!" i say as I slap his hand.

"Ouch! Sis that really hurt."

"Serves you right you know better"

A few minutes later we pull in to the mall parking lot. '_God everything is bigger Tokyo...this has got to be the biggest mall I have ever seen. It is seven stories high for God__'__s sake'. _After we walk in the first thing we do is find a Staples((Note I have never been to Japan so I am making up some of this stuff, I have no idea if their malls really get that big, so bear with me)). We finally locate the store and get the supplies we need.

" Hey sis can we please go in this store?" he says as he points to GameStop." I really want a new game The Sands of Time 2. It just came out yesterday and I couldn't get it because we were to busy packing. Please." he pleaded.

"I guess so but ..."

"Great lets go" '_he cut me off before I could finish...that lil twerp' _I followed him into the store, where I find him talking to these two other boys, that look to be about his age.

"Hey Sota hurry up. We have to leave in like 30mins and I need to buy some more Converses... here just give me the game and I will pay" I tell him.

" Okay sis here" and he hands me the game.

I walk the desk to pay and see this really cute guy checking the people out. He is about 6'2" short dark brown, choppy scene hair. He also has his lip peirced on the lower right lip. I check out his name tag and it says Koga. About this time I hear, " You like what you see...Your hot I am going to make you my woman". He was grinning ear to ear after saying that.

"What! I in your dreams buddy. Not happening..."

"Koga you know if Ayame heard you say that you would be dead meat right?" a teenage girl said entrupting me." Sorry bout Koga. He normally doesn't go about doing that. The name is Sango."

"Hey it's okay I was just shocked. My name is Kagome."

"Cool. I love your hair. I have wanted my hair cut like that for the longest time but no one can seem to do it for me." Sango says.

"Thanks I actually cut my own hair...I can cut yours if you want me to." I tell her.

" Sweet! That would be great here let me give you my cellphone number XXX-XXX-XXXX"

I put her number in and I give her mine too. "I can do it for you tomorrow if you want but it will have to be in the afternoon because I start school tomorrow."

"That's fine...Hey, what school do you go to?"

"Oh I am transferring to Tokyo high for my senior year."

"Really...Cool I go to that school. I can show you around if you would like me to. I could introduce you to my friends. I think you would like them..."

"Hells yeah another hot chic for our group," Koga says.

"Oh shut up Koga before I tell Ayame."

"Whatever Sango...Hey Kagome your total is $53.63" I hand him cash and grab the bag.

"That would be great Sango" I tell her.

"Well I got to go I will see you tomorrow Kagome and Koga. Bye...Hey Kohaku...Shippo lets go. I have to get Shippo home"

"We have to go to Sota. Bye ya'll...see ya"

After I got three new pair of converses we went home to get ready for tomorrow.

It looks like she is finally starting to meet everyone and she starts school tomorrow so stay tuned. Oh and don't forget to review for me thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**I don't own any of the songs I use in this fanfiction the bands do that came up with them.**

Chapter 3 New School New friends (Part 1)

_"__If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When y..."

WHAP!..."Auh...Grrrr stupid alarm clock...Why does school have to be so early in the damn morning...at least wait until I feel like getting up" I manage to get up and go to the bathroom and get a shower.' God this feels so good..humm humm'

kagome starts to sing one of her songs called clocks( It's really by Versa Emerge)

_"since that clocks first tick  
a dark hue and fear driven lives  
its only real till it ends  
as the stars fall, on our heads  
call the wind the thief for stealing their prayers_

look at us shake the sky  
pulling the whites from my eyes  
and as the hands are spinning  
they_'__re waving good-bye  
a test for more, is what you__'__re striving for  
as we sleep, we walk_

'Knock, Knock'

"Hey sis you up yet?" Sota ask. He waits for a reply but when he doesn't get one he whispers, "Sis...if you don't get up I am going to come in...Alright I did worn you".'Creaakkkk' He slips into the room and looks at the bed and notices she's not there. 'Huh_... Where did she go? Wait is that the shower I here running...Oh God it is and she is singing...This is just too priceless. She is going to kill me'._

_cant awake the ones who live this life  
(not on our own)  
because people are the same (they are the same)  
only habitats change (habitats change)_

Sota creeps into the bathroom at flushes the toilet 'Swish'. He stands there for a minute until he thinks '_ Oh crap Sota you idiot RUN!' _The next second he turns tail and runs. __

but your starry eyes, no, they ..."

" AHHHHHHHH!"

Rip! Crash!...BOOM! The wet, naked seventeen year old was now on the floor tangled in her now broken shower curtain with the shower still going. "OWWW... That F-ing hurt...SOTAAAA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU; YOU STUPID TWERP", she yelled then proceed to mumble, "Just you wait you stupid fucking ass, I will get you for… this just wait." _'Well__ at least I finished rinsing off first. I have to finish getting ready for school.' _I put on my uniform, _'I think the blue one is my fav'. _I finished drying my hair and straightening it and put on a lil blue and black eye shadow with the added touch of black eyeliner_. 'Done...I do like these uniforms...Okay now where did I put those black convers's?... Hum__.__ Ah ha__,__ found you' _I slipped my shoes and grabbed my pack and headed down stairs.

'Mwah' I give my mom a kiss on the forehead," Morning mom and where is Sota this fine morning?" I say with a wicked gleam in my eye.

"Oh he had your dad take him to school this morning. He was mumbling something about being so dead if he didn't live now... Of course you would know nothing about this right?" she says with her, I know all smiles.

"Why mother dearest whatever are you speaking of? Who would want to hurt Sota?", I say. '_I would! I would! Pick me! Yeah me hehehe...just you wait. Just you wait.'_

"Just make sure he is still able to still go to school dear", she says as she leaves the room.

I glance at my watch 7:33 '_Shit I am going to be late if I don__'__t leave now!' _I grab my stuff and leave.

'VROOM' 'SCREECH' "sweet it's 8:00. I have15 minutes to spare," I park my car and get out while calling Sango.

"How low says hell no which says hello"

'Giggle' "Sango little early to be drinking don't you think and where is mine?"

"I drank it on the way sorry...So you here yet?"

"Yeah I just got here I am walking thru the door now"

"Oh, I see you look for the girl waving like an idiot"

I look around and see her and sure enough she is waving like an idiot. Almost everyone in the hall is looking from Sango to me with a weird look. When I get there I notice she has a group of people with her and two of which I have met. One being Koga and, the other is the, silver headed jerk '_Great'._

"Hey Sango...Koga"

"Hey" they say in unison.

"Hey Sango, fleabag ya'll know this wench?" the jerk said '_She__'__s hot...why does she look so familiar?'_

"Who you calling wench?" " Shove it ya mutt." (_unison_)Kagome/koga

" You that's who- "-Inuyasha

"Will you bare my child?"

Everyone but the offender sweat drops anime style then 'SLAP!', " Miroku, I swear you are going to cause us to break up if you don't quit...By the way that is Miroku our group perv and my boyfriend, the rude one is Inuyasha he has a girlfriend but she's not here yet, and Koga you met already but the redhead beside him is his girlfriend Ayame. That's pretty much everyone in our group and everyone this is Kagome."

"Hey guys" I say

"Hey" said in unison.

"She just moved here and she is a senior just like us"

"So why did you move here Kagome?" Ayame ask.

"My dad got a new job so, here I am." I said smiling.

"I would hate to move my senior year." Ayame said. "Me too" says Sango.

"Well I have been wanting to go here. Ya'll have the best tennis team in the nation and the coach here has been begging me to play here for years. Now that we moved I can finally play for him." I replied.

"Feh... Youuu play tennis, Highly unlikely. I don't remember coach ever talking about you...I should know I am first singles."

"Aaagh you are unbelievable. You jerk. As a matter of fact he did ask me to play and I will be First singles for the girls so, eat a di...Wait you play tennis? And first singles? Are you sure your good enough," I ask with a questioning look, that says I don't believe you. '_What the hell this jerk plays_?'

"Fuck yeah I pla-," Inuyasha says while getting interrupted by Koga saying, " The only reason he is first singles is because his bro graduated last year hahaha."

"I am going to kill you fleab-" starts but gets interrupted again.

"So who is your homeroom teacher this year guys?"

"" says Ayame and Miroku.

"Mr. Muso" says Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Koga.

"Well that sucks I wanted us to all have the same homeroom" Ayame pouts.

' RING' 'RING' 'RING'

"That's the warning bell so we must now part ways my lovely Sango... Oh parting is such sweet sorrow", says Miroku. Then he gives her a peck on the lips and leaves with Ayame. I grin as I see the blush appear on her cheeks. I put my hands on my heart, "Aww young love."

"Oh shut up Kagome...lets go guys." Sango turns and starts walking off to hide the fact that her face was now two shades even darker.

"Aww... Sango I was just joking I'm sorry." I fake pout.

"Whatever just come on." So I run to catch up with her.

There wasn't really much to homeroom or my first few classes, the biggest thing was I found out my classes and who they were with. It was kind of cool though because I always had at least two of my new friends in every class. It went;

Homeroom with Mr. Muso- Inuyasha, Sango, Koga

French with Ms. Kanade- Sango, Ayame, and Miroku _'he said it was the language of love go figure he would be in the class' _

Math with Mr. Takemaru-Koga, Inuyasha

Art with Ms. Toran- Ayame, Miroku, Inuyasha

Lunch with everyone

Science with Ms. Sara- Koga, Ayame, this Kikyo person

Study period with Mr. Muso- everyone

P.E. with Totosai- Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Sango. 

Well homeroom was cool, though I can say that Sango is the biggest plus because she helps keep Koga and Inuyasha in line. For friends they sure do fuss a lot. I took on Inu while Sango handle Koga. I think I hit and told him to "Shut up" or "Grow up" like twenty times. I blame Koga for being the instigator most of the time, ass. I think at one point I joked around and told Sango I might have to find new friends, because these two were so stupid I was scared it might rub off.

French class was, well there is just no way to explain it besides hilarious. That is all thanks to Miroku and his way of the pervert. His first question was "how do you say '_will you bare my kids'_, needless to say he was knocked out after that complements of Sango. He must have not learned anything from the punch he received a few mintues earlier because when he woke up he went on a Question spree. To list off a few;

How do say 

'_I would like to be up inside that'_

_'You have a nice bottom'_

_'My hand is cursed'_

_'Would you like to make love at my place or yours'_

and the only sweet one he asked

'_Oh my dear Sango how I love you. Would you care to go out on Friday?'_

I lost count after the first nine hits he received from Sango. It was really cute because I didn't think she could get any more red but she proved me wrong when she heard the last question. He made the whole class (well minus Sango) smile and laugh with his antics. The teacher refused to translate any of his questions while in class but after class Ms. Kanade called him back to talk to him. I have a feeling that she translated the last one for him.

Well, I can say, I like the fact that I have two friends in my math class but I just wish it was it wasn't those to in particular friends together. Without any help keeping the two away from each other's throats I feel like I am going to bash my own head in. To put a cherry on top of the whole ordeal I hate math and math hates me. As if I didn't already have a hard time with the class I now have to deal with the puppy and wolf...'_I must say I love their new nicknames I gave them, it fits them perfect.'_

Art class was the shit. I loved it! I must say it seemed as if everyone in the class had some type of artistic ability. Ms. Toran told us that for the first week our assignment was to do whatever we were best at. I decided to do a set of oil pastel pictures. Miroku strong point was pottery. Ayame was doing this big water color picture. Inuyasha was painting. This art class was very different from others I had had in the past. The room was huge so much so each type of art had its own section. Because the art building was separate from the main building we were able to recive key cards so we could come and work on our art even after school was closed. The best part is the all the supplies were free all we had to do was ask the teacher for them.

I am now currently walking with Inuyasha, Ayame and Miroku to the lunch room.

"So what are yours projects going to be?"

"I'm doing a waterfall scene with wolves."-Aya

"I am going to do a sake drink set."-Mir

"I'm painting a three piece fighting scene."-Inu

"So gurl what are you doing?"- Aya

" I'm doing three or four different oil pastel pictures and each one will be from different parts of Alice in Wonderland. I've wanted to do one for forever"

"Sweet! I love the books and movies so, I can't wait to see it."-Aya

As we entered the lunchroom Ayame went ahead to find the crew cause she woke up early and made lunch for her and Koga and the rest of use went and got our food. As we were walking up to the table I noticed that there was a person I didn't know at the table so, I figured it was this Kikyo person I kept hearing about. Just as I was I sitting down across from her I noticed she looked familiar,' _Wait is that who I think it is?'_

"Kikyo?...Kikyo Nagano? Is that you?"

"Do I kno...Wait Kagome? Oh My God! What are you doing here?"

"Wait you know this wench?" Inuyasha says while gesturing towards me. That earned him a smack in the back of the head by Kikyo and a glare from me. We jump up and run around the table and hugged.

"Yep...it's your one and only precious cuz."

We separated and went back to our seats.

"Like I said what are you doing here?"

"Oh pops finally got the job as conductor of the National Orchestra so here we are. I didn't know that this was where you moved to a couple of years ago...Dammit I could have made you help me unpack."

"You wish"-Kik

"Feh...I can't believe you two are kin. How is that anyway?"-Inu

"Well my mom and Kagomes' dad are siblings."-Kik

"That's so cool. See Kagome you can't leave our group now we have your cuz...You wouldn't want us to hurt her now would you" Sango joked.

I put my hand to my forehead and made a dramatic sigh before saying, " I suppose I must stay with ye all if you threaten my lovely cousin...Why must ye all be so evil."

"So how do you like it here so far cuz?"

"It's great I have a sweet room, great new friends, I like most of my classes so far, and the uniforms are cute."

"I know right the last school I went to had some of the most horrid uniforms ever. Jakotsu is the shit."

I noticed as Kikyo said Jakotsu's name Inuyasha shuddered."Feh...Stupid fag...I don't see what's so great about him-"

The next thing I knew I had spit out my water onto Inuyasha by accident after hearing that. "Wait...What do you mean 'him'? I met Jakotsu yesterday and it was a woman...Oh I am sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to", after I spit and had the small outburst I handed him my napkin to clean up with.

"Stupid wench learn how to swallow and yes that thing is a he."

"Oh... I see. What do you have against the man then Inuyasha?...Is it because he cross-dresses?"

"Why Inuyasha I didn't know you liked girl's that swallowed...hehehe...,'Inuyasha starts glaring death rays at Miroku' And oh no my dear that isn't why he dislikes Jakotsu so much. It is because if Jakotsu had his way your cousin would not be dating Inuyasha, he would...hahaha!"

'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'

"Alright guys it's time for the next class"- Sango

Alright guys what do ya think? Its fianlly starting to come together.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks For all the reviews guys. Sorry for not updating for a couple of months. But I am glad to say I am back. I have to apologize for the earlier chapters having so many mistakes, spelled words or missing words. I was able to fix a lot of them. Writing is not my strong point but I do try. Well on with the story.

Science went off without a problem. I do say Koga may end up wishing he was in a different class or moving away from us girls. I swear we didn't do anything to him…I swear… Well, we did talk all period about girl stuff. I don't really think he was bothered until we started talking about how horrid our periods could be. I think I actually saw him turn green at one point….hahaha… You know, sometimes I think us girls get a sick joy out of doing that to guys. Wait who am I kidding I always get joy out of it. Right before we left the teacher told us fifty percent of our grade would be a project and that by tomorrow to have a partner.

Kikyo didn't even give me a choice she just turned around and said, "Your mine Kags."

"Okay guess there is no other choice for me then. I get to have dumbass for a partner?" Ayame said looking at Koga.

_It's funny how Koga wasn't even paying attention until he heard that. He was too busy throwing paper at the back of so kids head._

"I don't know who you are thinking of pairing with but you can forget about it because you are working with me," when he finished he crossed his arm as if to say end of discussion.

Ayame turned to us, "You see girls… You see what you leave me to work with. Do you see?" She turned back to Koga and rolled her eyes while saying, "News flash Koga is was talking about you."

Koga stopped mid walk to think about what she just said. _Oh my God! Is he really…is he really stopping to think about what she said. Bahwahahahaha! He can't walk and think at the same time. This is just to priceless. Oh my God, I think he just figured it out._

"Hey!... Ayame there is no way you were talking about me. You called that person an idiot. Ayame. Ayame… AYAME! Why are you walking away shaking your head? Get back here. You didn't answer my question," Kikyo and I watched Koga run to chase after Ayame.

We started are walk to Study hall with Mr. Muso. The whole way there Kikyo had a grin on her face and right before we went thru the door she says, "Now do you see why I gave you no choice? Oh and by the way Inuyasha isn't much smarter than Koga so if you can help it don't get paired with either of them. Well I take it back if it has to do with sports, music or art Inuyasha's your man. Koga is good with sports, music and animals."

"Oh… Dually noted captain," I said while giving her a salute.

The first day of study hall was great because we had no class work yet so it was a free day and I just got to learn more about everyone. Koga and Ayame are on the track team. Kikyo is still doing Archery and tennis; turns out she was second singles. As I found out from earlier Inuyasha play tennis but I also found out he was ranked 2th in the country for his division and the school systems last year. I also found out his brother was 1st in the country and schools as well. '_I so should have followed the boys rankings instead of just the girls.' _Miroku is on the swim team with Sango.

My favorite thing I learned was that the group all formed a band; Koga was the drummer, Sango was the bass guitar, Inuyasha was the Lead guitarist, Inuyasha's bother Sesshomaru was the lead singer/ rhythm guitarist, Miroku was the manager, Ayame styled the hair( _well except for Sango. Sango said she wasn't her head. She said she would tell me later_) and Kikyo was the stylist for the band. They called themselves Shikon. I thought it was kind of nice, the jewel of four souls, and made since a little; four souls four people.

I got so excited when I found out they were in a band that I started to ask tons of questions like;

"How long have ya'll been together?

When is the next practice?

When is the next show?

Do ya'll have a record?

Can I come to the next practice?

Do ya'll have shi…"

"And Breathe! (The crew started to laugh) ... Seriously Kagome one question at a time girl and give us time to answer you. Did anyone catch what she because I lost her after the second question?" Ayame said.

Kikyo said, "I got this. They have been together as a band about 2 years. The next practice is today actually and yes you can come. Practice is at four. They don't have a show planed because are taking a break trying to come up with enough songs for a full length album. They have a demo but they have decided not to go back to the same person to produce it. Quite frankly the guy was unprofessional. As for the last question you nev…"

"Unprofessional. Unprofessional is putting it mildly, Kikyo. The guy fucking grabbed you. He is luck he isn't dead. Stupid fucking ass wipe," Inuyasha practically growled out.

After I heard this I was pissed and turned to Kikyo. "Tell me he is joking Kikyo. Tell me. His ass better be in jail cause I don't play that… Kikyo you didn't. How could you let him walk after that," I took a breath and turned on Inuyasha, "How could you let her not press charges. I want his name, number, and schedule. You don't mess with my…"

Kikyo interrupted me, "Kagome it is fine, I promise. Inuyasha messed him up pretty bad."

"I guess its okay then but if he ever shows his face around you let me know," I told her with a serious look on my face.

"Yes mom. I will….*THUNK* Ouch Kag punching people hurts," she said while rubbing her arm.

"I am serious Kikyo. I won't anything happen to you. You know that right…"

"Aww isn't that so touching the new girl has a crush on Kikyo," some tall chic with red contacts said while walking up their table.

Inuyasha instantly look pissed and stated, "Fuck off you cunt! We don't want your STD infested ass over here and that is her cuz you dip shit!"

"Ewww! Gross inbreeds that's low even for you Kikyo… Anyway I only came over to find out if Sesshomaru will be home today, it is not like I come over here for fun," she said while looking down her nose at us.

'_What a bitch! She is lucky Ayame is holding me down,' I thought as I heard Puppy growl out _"Bitch I give you three seconds to leave before I do something that gets me in trouble and if you want to know so bad ask him."

Right as she when to reply the bell rung and we all headed to our next class. One of the really cool things about our gym teacher is at he is also our tennis coach. I couldn't wait to see his face when he notices I am in his class. I wanted it to be a surprise so I never called to let him know, it should be fun.

I wasn't too happy to see that, who I came to find out from Ayame was, Kagura Onigumo had the same gym class as us. Ayame told me she was obsessed with Sesshomaru and that they had went out on a couple of dates but it didn't go anywhere. The worst thing was that I remembered that she played tennis. '_You have got to be kidding me',_ to top it all off was that I knew she was good. How do I know you may ask? I know this because; I have remembered their female players and the ranks for the last couple of years. I did get a little joy out of this and you will see why in a few minutes.

I smiled as I watched Totosia walk out of his office opening his folder to start the roll call.

"Ayame"….. "Here"

" Hiten"….. " Yo"

"Inuyasha" ….. "Feh. I am here old man… By the way pops wants to know if you're still coming to dinner Saturday. "

"Tell him I still plan on coming… Kagome"

"Here coach!" I said with a big grin. I watched as he looked up to see whose voice that was. I started to laugh when I saw him do a double take.

"Well if it isn't my little super star. I knew you would play for me one day," he said with a big grin. "As promised you be my number one singles this year and we wil…"

"WHAT?" and that kids was the scream heard round the world. '_Victory at last, take that ya bitch.'_

_Well folks this is the first chapter I have written since my sabbatical of not posting so tell me what you think. Polite criticism is welcome. Reviews warm my heart. And thanks again for all the previous reviews again. _


End file.
